<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green With Evil by BackInBlack573</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948257">Green With Evil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackInBlack573/pseuds/BackInBlack573'>BackInBlack573</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kimberly Hart, F/F, Female Tommy Oliver, Polyamory, Trans Tommy Oliver, Who Knows?, certainly not I, maybe legacy rangers will pop up?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackInBlack573/pseuds/BackInBlack573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has recently moved to Angel Grove, and she already has the hots for not one, but two girls. Can Trini and Kimberly keep their secret safe from the new girl, or is something much darker in the works for them? Only time will tell...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver/Trini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Enter the Green Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very self indulgent. Also this is my first ever fic on ao3! Hooray for me, I guess?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl pushed the AUX cord into her phone, putting her headphones on and immediately hitting shuffle on her playlist.</p><p> "The wound heals, but it never does." The opening to Battle Scars. She knew this song well.</p><p> "That's cause you at war with. Love." The next line went, and that's when the bus pulled up in front of her.</p><p> "You at war with. Love." Rubber hitting metal once, twice, three times before she made her way to the back of the bus.</p><p> "These battle scars don't look like they're fading." She sat down at the very back of the bus, a place usually reserved for introverts and delinquents.</p><p> She was both.</p><p> "Move your ass." Came a voice.</p><p> She looked up, locking eyes with a ginger dude.</p><p> "Buzz off." She said, before looking back down at her phone.</p><p> The guy narrowed his eyes. "And who are you, so high and mighty, new kid?"</p><p> "My name is Tommy." She stated, glaring back up at him. "And I'm not gonna say it again. Buzz off."</p><p> The guy seemed shocked. No one had the audacity to stand up to him in the past. Well, there was one guy…</p><p> … One guy who's stop they had just arrived at.</p><p> "Colt Wallace, what are you doing?" Came the voice of one Jason Lee Scott.</p><p> The guy, Colt Wallace, it seemed, swallowed down his pride and made his way towards the front of the bus, keeping his head low.</p><p> Jason sat down in the seat across from Tommy.</p><p> "Sorry about him. He's just a dick." He told Tommy, trying to be friendly.</p><p> "I noticed." Tommy said, looking up at Jason. He was attractive, that was for sure. But he wasn't her type.</p><p> "Name's Jason." He leaned over the gap in the middle of the bus to offer his hand.</p><p> Tommy thought for a moment, before taking his hand and shaking it. "Tommy." She introduced.</p><p> "Tommy Oliver, you moved in from Reefside, right?" He raised an eyebrow.</p><p> "Yeah. Got kicked out because I was late one too many times." She chuckled awkwardly.</p><p> "Well, at Angel Grove high, the teachers are a lot more lenient. Especially for a public school." Jason looked out the window.</p><p> The two continued chatting until they arrived at the school, where Jason introduced her to his friend Billy.</p><p> Tommy smiled at Billy when he began to ramble, knowing it was best to listen. And she was actually interested in the topic he was talking about.</p><p>- </p><p> Her first four classes went by without a hitch, and when she showed up with her lunch, she realized: everyone had already been sitting with their little groups.</p><p> Then, Jason waved Tommy over, which made Tommy smile just a little as she walked over to sit next to him.</p><p> "Tommy, these are my friends, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly." Jason introduced her to his friends.</p><p> She looked at each of them as Jason said their names. But then, her eyes landed on Kimberly. When they did, her breath hitched, and in her mind, she was screeching.</p><p> Tommy was reduced to a stuttering and blushing mess as she introduced herself to Kimberly, awkwardly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p> Kim chuckled softly at Tommy. "You okay there?" She asked, waving a hand in front of Tommy's face.</p><p> "I, umm, yeah. I'm fine." Tommy nodded.</p><p> Trini raised an eyebrow, but she was also laughing at Tommy's awkwardness. She leaned over to whisper in Kim's ear.</p><p> "So, Tommy." Jason cleared his throat. "What's your next class?"</p><p> "I have biology." Tommy said, looking down at her schedule. "With… Truman."</p><p> "Oh, cool. Trini and I have him next period, too. Crazy, huh?" Kimberly chuckled.</p><p> Tommy took a few deep breaths. "Umm… yeah! Freaky coincidence, right?"</p><p> Trini nodded. "Yeah." She smiled at Kim fondly. "I'll be right back." She got up and began walking up to the office.</p><p> Tommy's breathing became heavier as Kimberly rested her hand on her knee beneath the table.</p><p> "So… what do you do for fun?" Kimberly asked, to which Jason began to converse with Zack quietly.</p><p> "I- um- I like to draw." Tommy admitted. She never told anyone about her drawing, especially not people she had just met.</p><p> "That's cool! I wish I was artistic." Kim chuckled. "Trini plays drums."</p><p> Tommy's eyes lit up at the mention of the guitar. "No way! I can play guitar!"</p><p> Kim laughed at Tommy's comment. "Really? That's epic! We could start a band. You on guitar, me on vocals, Trini on drums, Jason on backup vocals, Zack with his own drums, and Billy on lyrics."</p><p> Tommy thought for a moment. "Yeah. That sounds like a plan." She chuckled.</p><p> Kimberly's phone buzzed, and Kimberly pulled it out to check it. "Sorry to cut this short, but Trini needs some help." Kim smiled at Tommy before standing up and walking over to where Trini had been going.</p><p> </p><p> Lunch was over a lot sooner than Tommy expected, and she made her way to biology with her head held high, though she still sat near the back of the class…</p><p> Right next to Trini, as she learned when the Latina sat down.</p><p> "Umm… hey, Trini." Tommy waved to her.</p><p> "Hey, Tommy. Sorry for bailing on you during lunch." Trini chuckled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, revealing a lipstick mark.</p><p> "You should probably clean that up." Tommy said, pulling a tissue out of her backpack and wiping away the lipstick.</p><p> Trini blushed. "Oh, thanks. I didn't notice that."</p><p> "It's no problem." Tommy shrugged, looking up to the teacher's whiteboard, which, surprisingly, was blank.</p><p> "Truman is a really lax teacher. Most days, we don’t even do lessons. She just lets us talk and play on our phones and stuff.” Trini leaned back in her chair.</p><p> Kimberly entered the room, sitting in the chair on Tommy’s other side as she looked back down at her empty notebook. If most days, we don’t do lessons… She trailed off, beginning to sketch on the first page, occasionally glancing over at Kimberly to reference her sketch.</p><p> It took about ten minutes for her to complete the sketch, and when it was done, she signed her name at the bottom right corner. She then tore out the page and handed it to Kimberly.</p><p> She lit up when she looked at the paper. “Wow, you did this?” She asked, looking over at Tommy. “It’s amazing!”</p><p> Tommy blushed. "Thanks." She chuckled softly.</p><p> “No problem.” Kim chuckled, folding the drawing carefully and placing it in her pocket.</p><p> Tommy turned to the next page in her notebook and looked to her other side, beginning to sketch Trini. She had nothing better to do, and just like last time, she only looked up to get a reference of the Latina. When she was done, she signed the bottom right corner and handed the sketch to Trini.</p><p> Trini took the sketch, looking over it with a content look on her face. "You're pretty good, Tommy." She smiled. "If your guitar is anything like your sketches, then the rest of us better watch out."</p><p> Tommy chuckled softly. "You really think so? I haven't practiced my guitar in a while, so I'm not sure if I have my old skills."</p><p> Trini let out a laugh. "If not, I'm sure you can find a good tutor."</p><p> "That costs money, Tri. In case you don't know, I'm completely and utterly broke." Tommy closed her notebook as she leaned back in her chair.</p><p> Trini gave her a playful punch on the arm, just before the teacher finally entered the room.</p><p> "Sorry class!" Mrs. Truman called from the front of the room. "I don't have a lesson today, so just… do your thing." She chuckled awkwardly. "If you have any questions, I'm just up here at my desk."</p><p> Tommy looked back over at Trini, truly taking the Latina in for the first time. And like an addictive drug, she was hooked.</p><p> Not just on Trini, but on Kimberly, too.</p><p> "Hey, Tri, Kim… my family said I could have a couple of friends over for the night. If it were okay with your parents, you could come over." Tommy said to them, looking down at her feet once she was finished.</p><p> Trini smiled brightly. "I'd love to! Grid, anything to get away from my family."</p><p> Tommy raised an eyebrow at the word "grid", but kept her mouth shut. "I can give you guys my phone number."</p><p> "That'd be great!" Kimberly pulled out her phone, quickly taking a picture of Tommy (who was already posing) and opening her contacts app and handing her phone over to Tommy.</p><p> Tommy typed in her number, handing the phone back to Kimberly when she was done. “I’m pretty sure you’ll just be able to add Trini and I to a group chat and we can get each other’s numbers from there.”</p><p> Kimberly nodded. “Gotcha. Well, I hope to see you there.” She smiled, just as the bell rang for them to get to their next class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Date Night (But Not Exactly...)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kinda short chapter, but I'll make up for with with a double chapter next time, I promise!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THERE IS A VERY SERIOUS GORE, BLOOD AND DEATH TRIGGER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One ring, two, then came the voice of Kimberly Hart.</p><p> “Hey, Tommy!” She greeted cheerfully. “My parents said I could stay over at your place for the night. But they want to meet you in the morning or sometime after school.”</p><p> Tommy sighed in relief. “Yeah, that’ll work.” She smiled, though it wasn’t visible to Kimberly. “I’ll text you my address.”</p><p> “Actually, you’re a couple of blocks away from Jason’s place. You two ride the bus together, right?” Kimberly asked from the other end.</p><p> “Yeah, actually.” Tommy chuckled. “I’ll stand outside so you know where I am.” She offered.</p><p> “Perfect.” Kimberly seemed to be happy. “I’ll see you soon.”</p><p> “See you soon, sexy.” Tommy paled and immediately hung up, throwing her phone onto her bed.  Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit was the only thought going through her head.</p><p> Her phone lit up again, this time with a call from an unknown number. Against her better judgement, she picked it up and answered.</p><p> “Hey, Tommy.” Trini’s voice rang true. “I just got a text from Kim... that… umm… you called her sexy?”</p><p> “Fuck.” Tommy cursed, letting out a deep sigh. “Yeah, I did.”</p><p> A quiet sound came from the other end, to which Tommy gasped in horror.</p><p> “Are you laughing?” She asked, anger bubbling in her stomach.</p><p> “This shit is funny!” Trini said on the other end. “Kim’s gonna be crying with laughter when she gets to your place.”</p><p> “Fuck you.”</p><p> "I'm on my way." Trini giggled, hanging up the phone.</p><p> Tommy cursed under her breath as Trini hung up, quickly running around the house and making sure everything was perfect for their arrival.</p><p> A knock on the door, and both Trini and Kimberly had arrived.</p><p> "Hey guys." Tommy said, smiling at them. "Welcome to my humble abode."</p><p> Trini chuckled, and Kimberly looked as if she was trying not to laugh.</p><p> "Humble abode? When you called me sexy earlier?" She seemed unimpressed, but she pecked Tommy on the cheek as she entered.</p><p> Trini followed suit, shutting the door behind her. "We're not doing anything boring, are we?"</p><p> "Unless you'd call illegally downloading a few R rated movies boring…" Tommy trailed off.</p><p> Trini's eyes visibly lit up. "Let's go!" She grabbed Tommy and Kim's wrists, dragging them up the stairs and into what she assumed was Tommy's room.</p><p> She was right, considering that there were posters of a few popular bands, like the Rebel Rockers, Fall Out Boy and AC/DC on her walls.</p><p> Tommy shut the door with her foot as she sighed, walking over and flopping on the bed. "Wait, I had the NASA launch recorded. We could watch that, first."</p><p> "Great idea!" Kim clapped, reaching for the remote and turning the TV on. The NASA launch from earlier in the day was already on, so they got to watch it in its entirety.</p><p>-</p><p>POV Switch</p><p>(WARNING: GORE, BLOOD, DEATH)</p><p> Floating in the zero gravity of the first Earth-based starship, dubbed the Astroship M1, Karone hovered over her workspace as she clacked away at the keys on her laptop.</p><p> Suddenly, the alarms began to blare, which caused her to jump and release her laptop, which would normally have come crashing to the ground.</p><p> Karone floated out of her work room, pushing off the wall and into the hallway, holding onto her laptop.</p><p> "D.E.C.A., activate the artificial gravity." She said to the onboard A.I.</p><p> Karone made sure to keep her feet facing the ground before the artificial gravity turned on.</p><p> She walked into the engine room, where she almost screamed at the sight.</p><p> Her commanding officer (and her older brother) Andros lay there, his throat cut and still bleeding. But that wasn't the worst part.</p><p> No, the worst part was that there was a gaping hole, going clean through his chest and back.</p><p> As she gasped in horror, she heard a laugh. No, not a laugh, more like a low, evil chuckle.</p><p> "Such a pretty thing. It would be a shame to harm a flower such as yourself." Came a raspy, gravelly voice.</p><p> Karone stiffened at the voice, keeping herself quiet and waiting for the voice to disappear.</p><p> "You know the phrase "keep one alive to tell the tale"? I personally live by that…" The voice spoke again. "You will be the one… all alone, with no one to believe you."</p><p> With a maniacal laugh, Karone was knocked unconscious, the entire ship going black around her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Enter Zedd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally get to see Zedd, and Karone musters up the bravery to try and get back to Earth. Meanwhile, we get more gay disaster Tommy and smooth flirt Kimberly</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Karone awoke in her quarters aboard the Astroship M1, she thought that the occurrence that had taken place was merely a dream. She made a note that the artificial gravity was still active (though Andros preferred to have it on if no one else was doing something that required it) and assumed that everyone had finished their daily tasks and were having coffee at the bridge.</p><p> She made her way to the front, maintaining a conversation with D.E.C.A. as she passed by her brother's room (though she didn't enter.)</p><p> When she reached the bridge, she was met with a horrific sight.</p><p> It was tall, slender, and it had no skin. It was made completely of muscle, with blood dripping from its long, bony, sharp fingers.</p><p> It had a mask made of metal, with one singular red dot in the middle of its face.</p><p> Karone nearly screamed at it, but she didn't, instead remaining silent as it circled a body.</p><p> "The Rangers in Angel Grove called her Rita Repulsa." She whispered to herself, noting that the horrifying creature before her seemed to be in mourning.</p><p> Karone silently made her way to the engine room- making note that this thing apparently a) could feel grief and b) knew Rita Repulsa well enough to be mourning her death.</p><p> "D.E.C.A., run a diagnostic test for the whole system. Shut down engines one and three, then lock down the bridge." She stated, taking a deep breath. "Then make arrangements for landing with the ground."</p><p> "Running diagnosis." Came the robotic voice. After a couple minutes, she was given a response. "All systems besides ground audio and video communications are operational."</p><p> Karone sighed in relief. "Great. Send a coded message down to the ground team. Let them know I'm coming down."</p><p> "Yes miss." D.E.C.A. responded, quickly coding a message and sending it down to the ground team.</p><p> Then came the sound of scraping metal, most likely the door to the bridge.</p><p> Karone took a deep breath, before grabbing a gun off the wall and entering the hallway, pointing it at the door to the bridge.</p><p>-<br/>
POV Switch</p><p> "That was epic!" Kimberly clapped, flopping back on the bed.</p><p> Trini gave Kimberly a look, which prompted her to say something to Tommy.</p><p> Tommy, who was currently sketching the two of them once again, though instead of them being separate, she was drawing them sitting on the bed together, looking at the TV.</p><p> "Hey, Tommy…" Kimberly moved to sit next to her on the ground. "You're pretty cute."</p><p> The comment shocked Tommy, so much so that her pencil left a mark going through Trini's face. "What the fuck."</p><p> Kim laughed at Tommy's awkwardness. "I'm serious! You're so cute and talented and not to mention, you're smoking hot."</p><p> Tommy took a few deep breaths, before closing her notebook. "That's… a lot to take in."</p><p> Trini moved on Tommy's other side. "Well, Kim isn't the only one." She giggled, wrapping an arm around Tommy's shoulders.</p><p> "Okay, first, it's Kimberly at lunch, putting her hand on my knee-" Tommy was cut off.</p><p> "You did what?" Trini narrowed her eyes at Kimberly.</p><p> "And now your arm is around me." Tommy seemed to be freaking out internally (and externally). "You guys have no idea how much of a gay disaster I am."</p><p> "Oh, good. You are into girls." Kim giggled. "Makes this a lot easier on me." She gently turned Tommy's head to face her, before pressing their lips together.</p><p> The woman froze up for a moment, before melting and kissing her back. But after a moment, she was torn away from the kiss by Trini, who barely gave Tommy time to catch her breath before she was pulled into another kiss (though this one was closer to a makeout session than a kiss.)</p><p> After a moment, Tommy pulled away. "What on Earth just happened?" She asked no one in particular.</p><p> "You just got kissed by Trini and I?" Kimberly raised an eyebrow.</p><p> "I made out with her, I didn't just kiss her." Trini chuckled, pecking Kimberly on the cheek.</p><p> Tommy rubbed her eyes, running a hand through her dark locks. "Holy shit." She said softly.</p><p> Both Trini and Kimberly let out a laugh.</p><p> "It's getting late, we should probably head to bed." Tommy stood up, walking and laying on her bed. "Do you two… wanna cuddle?" She raised an eyebrow.</p><p> The two other women shared a look, before looking back at Tommy.</p><p> "I call little spoon!" Trini jumped to the left side, while Kim got in on the right.</p><p> "Looks like I'm middle spoon, then." Tommy climbed over Kimberly to be between her and Trini, wrapping her arm around the latter and resting her head on the Latina's shoulder.</p><p> Kim pressed a kiss to Tommy's shoulder, resting her forehead against the woman's back. "You really are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen."</p><p> Tommy blushed, but managed to get a smile out.</p><p>-</p><p> The next morning, Tommy was still between Trini and Kimberly, though the other two were still sleeping.</p><p> She quietly got herself out of bed and went downstairs, mind set on making breakfast for the two. She quickly poured a bowl of cereal for herself before setting to work on mixing the pancake batter together.</p><p> After ten minutes of silent work, she flipped three pancakes each onto two separate plates, pouring a layer of maple syrup onto each before taking them back upstairs and entering her room. "I made you two breakfast." She whispered in each of their ears.</p><p> Trini groaned softly, but sat up and looked at Tommy. "You didn't have to, but that was sweet." She said with a smile.</p><p> Kimberly awoke next, with quite the case of bedhead, yawning softly. "Mmmmmm… morning Trini. Morning Tommy." She opened her eyes. "Oh, you made breakfast."</p><p> Tommy chuckled and set the plate on Kimberly's lap as she sat up. "I already ate, you two go ahead."</p><p> Trini wasted no time, digging into the stack of pancakes when Tommy gave her the green light.</p><p> Kimberly preferred a gentler approach, cutting the food and stabbing it with her fork. "Oh my God. This is amazing."</p><p> Tommy chuckled softly, smiling over at Kimberly. "Thanks. My mom taught me to cook and bake and stuff, so over the years I've gotten pretty good at it." When she mentioned her mom, her tone seemed sadder.</p><p> Trini set her plate down, moving next to Tommy and wrapping her arm around the other woman. "Hey, it's okay. We've got you."</p><p> Kimberly moved next to her as well, resting her head on Tommy's shoulder. "We're always here for you, Tommy. Just know that if you need anything, both of us will come running."</p><p> Tommy nodded. "Thanks. Both of you." She leaned back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "So, what should we do?"</p><p> Trini thought for a moment, before noticing a guitar in Tommy's closet. "Well… let's hear how you play."</p><p> Tommy smirked, sitting up and getting out of bed. "I like your thinking."</p><p>-</p><p>As the three of them walked to the school, Tommy couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her. She shook her head and walked into the building, immediately kissing both Kimberly and Trini on the cheek as she headed towards her homeroom.</p><p> "Alright, class." Her homeroom teacher, Mr. Grayson, leaned against his desk. "I want each of you to pick a partner."</p><p> Luckily, Tommy shared her homeroom with Kimberly, who immediately moved to sit next to her.</p><p> Tommy chuckled. "So… what does Mr. Grayson want us to do?" She asked, leaning over to whisper to Kimberly.</p><p> "Not sure, but he does this every time something crazy happens. Last time, it was a giant robot in the middle of the city."</p><p> Tommy's eyes widened at the mention of a giant robot, but made no comment on it. "Did you hear what happened to the Astroship M1?"</p><p> "Yeah. It was attacked while in orbit, right?" Kim whispered.</p><p> "Yeah. Only one survivor. The commander's younger sister." Tommy sighed as Mr. Grayson began to speak.</p><p> "Alright. As you all know, last week, there was a NASA launch of the first man-made starship, the Astroship M1. Now, this morning, we learned that it was attacked while in orbit." Grayson spoke, but was interrupted by a student entering the room.</p><p> "Mr. Grayson, sorry to interrupt. Can I borrow Kimberly for a moment?" The voice of Jason spoke.</p><p> Kimberly stood up, walking over to Jason. "It'll be fast, I promise." She said to Mr. Grayson as she exited the room with Jason.</p><p> -</p><p> The rest of homeroom went by without anyone else leaving, nor did Kimberly or Jason return.</p><p> As the bell rang for her to go to her first class, the feeling of someone watching her returned. She shook her head, walking to the courtyard to get some fresh air before her next class.</p><p> Before she could react, the sky went black and Tommy could barely see.</p><p> "You… you will do nicely." A gravelly voice spoke from above her.</p><p> Tommy rolled her eyes. "And who the hell are you?"</p><p> Suddenly, Tommy couldn't move. She craned her neck to try and view her attacker. She was greeted not with Colt Wallace, but a tall, slender figure with a single red dot for an eye.</p><p> "Aww, gross." Tommy mimicked a gag. "What the hell are you?"</p><p> The figure jumped down from the top of the building, circling Tommy like a predator.</p><p> "I… I am your master. I am Lord Zedd." It spoke, though there was no mouth to speak from.</p><p> Tommy stiffened to try and get away from Zedd, but to no avail.</p><p> Then, a large silver object hit her in the back of the head (she could see the reflection through the glass) and everything went dark.</p><p> -</p><p> When she came to, everything had a metallic tone. There was a single window looking outside, which showed a starry sky.</p><p> "How long was I out?" She asked herself.</p><p> "Only about twenty of your Earth minutes." Zedd's voice spoke, his body coming into view.</p><p> Tommy rolled her eyes. "Then why is it the middle of the night?"</p><p> "Is it night, though?" Zedd's dot dimmed, as if it were an eye narrowing.</p><p> Tommy sighed. "I can clearly see it's the middle of the-" she cut herself off when she looked out the window again, seeing the Earth come into view. "You kidnapped me and took me to space?" She almost lost her temper right there, but decided against it.</p><p> "Obviously." Zedd's dot brightened, then dimmed, as if he was rolling his eyes. "Now, I think it's time that you," he got into Tommy's face, "start working for me."</p><p> "Uh, hell no." Tommy rolled her eyes.</p><p> "I wasn't asking." Zedd slammed his staff against the floor, and a green energy encased Tommy.</p><p> She began to struggle, before her she looked into the window. Instead of her normal brown eyes looking back at her…</p><p> She saw green.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awakening the Beast Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back on Earth, Kim and Jason were morphed, taking on putties as Billy and Zordon were trying to figure out how to separate the Megazord back into the original five zords.</p><p> "Jason, need a hand?" The voice of Trini said over their built in communications.</p><p> "Trini, good to hear you." Jason sighed in relief as the Latina flipped over him, shattering a few putties.</p><p> "Alright, I think that's all of them." Kim sighed in relief as she made her way down the cliff and to the ship, with Trini and Jason following behind.</p><p> When they entered Zordon's chamber, Zack and Billy were already there.</p><p> "Zordon, what's going on?" Jason asked, allowing his armor to retract back into his body.</p><p> "I was afraid this would happen." Zordon said, moving from one side to the other of his wall in several movements. "Rita said that others would come for the crystal, and she was right."</p><p> "W-what do you mean? Who is this person?" Kim shook her head, retracting her mask.</p><p> "His name is Lord Zedd." Zordon sighed.</p><p> The energy in the middle of the room began to change, to which Billy turned to read it.</p><p> "Zedd is a power hungry monster. He destroyed Zordon's home planet." Billy leaned in closer to get a better look. "It looks like he and Rita knew each other, even before she betrayed Zordon." He looked up at Zordon for confirmation.</p><p> "Yes, it's true. Zedd was the one responsible for Rita becoming corrupted." Zordon nodded.</p><p> "So… this dude is after the Zeo Crystal, too?" Zack raised an eyebrow.</p><p> "Yes." Billy interrupted. "Zedd was one of the first to come after the crystal."</p><p> "You need to stop him. Before he finds someone to take Rita's place as the Green Ranger." Alpha told them, before the energy in the middle of the room changed again.</p><p> "We're too late. He's already gotten someone." Billy looked into the energy once again. "Kim, Trini, you might want to see who it is."</p><p> The two women walked over to where Billy was, and both gasped in horror as they saw the face of Tommy.</p><p> "You know this person?" Zordon asked the two.</p><p> "Yeah. We slept over with her last night." Kim sighed. "This is a problem."</p><p> "What's an even bigger problem is what she's wearing." Billy pointed to a gold shield over Tommy's armor, and a dagger in her hands. "That's an issue."</p><p> "The Green Ranger has their own zord, a powerful creature called the Dragonzord." Alpha told them, which gained the attention of Jason.</p><p> "Is there a way we can use that against Zedd?" The Red Ranger asked, looking down in thought.</p><p> "If you can break the spell Zedd has on Tommy, then maybe you can convince her to join us." Zordon looked over the team of five. "Good luck, Rangers. And may the Power protect you."</p><p> Jason nodded. "Do you guys know what time it is?"</p><p> Kim smirked, and nodded. "It's morphin time!"</p><p>-</p><p> Tommy leapt from the top of a building, morphing about halfway down and landing with a graceful kneel.</p><p> Her armor was green, with the black and purple galaxy emblazed on her chest. But the most impressive part was the gold infused throughout the armor, completely covering the top half of her chest like a shield.</p><p> She drew her dagger just as the other five rangers showed up in full armor.</p><p> "So… you've come. Honestly, I expected you to be smarter than this." Tommy let out a dark chuckle. "You see, you've met your match."</p><p> "I wouldn't count us out just yet." Kim shrugged, breaking into a sprint to attack Tommy.</p><p> The green armored woman caught her, but didn't attack, merely tossing Kim to the side.</p><p> Kim looked down at the ground, as if in thought while Tommy engaged in a fight with the other rangers.</p><p> Trini wasn't getting in on the action very much either. It seemed Tommy preferred to attack the others, instead of her and Kim. She took this time to run over and help Kim to her feet.</p><p> "You okay?" She asked when Kim was up.</p><p> "Yeah, fine. Tommy's going all out with the guys, but not against us." Kim shook her head. "I have no idea why."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not All That Glitters is Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's just a soft chapter with Trimberly, Pearl being adorable, and two of the parents of the Rangers. Please, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason was being supported by Kim as they entered his house. Sam was out on a fishing trip and Beverely and Pearl were currently at Beverely’s mother’s house, so they were fine for the moment.</p>
<p> "Shit, your girlfriend is tough." Zack muttered, rolling his shoulder. "Everything hurts."</p>
<p> "Not our girlfriend." Trini and Kim said in unison. Kim ran into the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit.</p>
<p> "Whatever she is, she kicked our asses." Jason groaned.</p>
<p> "She busted you guys up." Kim sighed, bandaging up his shoulder as Trini worked on Billy's back. Tommy had banged all three of them up.</p>
<p> "Yeah, I can tell." Billy sighed. "How will we explain these to our parents?"</p>
<p> "Wear long sleeve shirts for the next few days. The coins will have worked their magic by that point." Kim muttered. "Jason, you'll need to avoid using your left arm."</p>
<p> "Did she break it?" Jason asked, using his right arm to push himself off the bed.</p>
<p> "It's only fractured, but we don't want to press our luck." Kim closed up the medkit. "Trini, you need it?"</p>
<p> "Nah, Zack is mostly okay. Just a concussion and a few bruises, but those are common for him." Trini sighed. "Who knew Tommy was so good at fighting?"</p>
<p> "She did have the confidence to stand up to Colt on the bus her first day." Jason pointed out.</p>
<p> Kim sighed. "You guys get some rest. I need to get home before mom and dad get worried."</p>
<p> "I'm coming with, princess." Trini stood up. "You guys take it easy. If Jason's mom and sister get here, tell them you decided to spend a night over here."</p>
<p> "Gotcha." Zack chuckled weakly, before passing out on the couch.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> "Kimberly, oh my God, you're okay." Kimberly's mother, Maddy Hart, rushed forward to hug her daughter.</p>
<p> "Mom, I'm fine, I promise." Kim chuckled.</p>
<p> "You had me worried there." Maddy pulled away, before turning to Trini. "Oh, good, she's okay, too." She pulled Trini into a hug as well.</p>
<p> Trini just stood there awkwardly and accepted the hug. "Alrighty then." She mumbled.</p>
<p> "Kimberly, your stepfather is out until Thursday," Kimberly sighed in relief, "so you two are welcome to the house. I have to run and check up on a friend of mine after that debacle downtown." Maddy looked at the two of them. "If that asshole in green comes back, you two give them Hell, okay?"</p>
<p> Trini and Kimberly shared a look.</p>
<p> "Mom, how would we-" Kimberly began, but was cut off by her mother.</p>
<p> "You always run off when a monster or an ass like that fake ranger appears. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together." Maddy chuckled, before grabbing her keys. "Are the boys okay?"</p>
<p> "A little banged up, but they'll live. The coins help us heal faster." Kim pulled her coin out and set it on the table.</p>
<p> "That's good." Maddy pecked Kim on the cheek. "Be safe."</p>
<p> "Kinda hard when you're an intergalactic warrior tasked with protecting all life on Earth." Trini chuckled, to which she also got a motherly kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p> "You two better check up on the boys." Maddy opened the door, holding it for the two younger women.</p>
<p> Kim pulled Trini into her car and started it up. "Mom, be careful."</p>
<p> "I raised you, didn't I?" Maddy chuckled, locking the door before getting in her car and pulling out of the driveway.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> Kim pulled into the driveway of Jason's house, and Trini hopped out and went inside.</p>
<p> "Jason, are you okay?" Beverly asked, looking over his arms and back.</p>
<p> "Mom, I got into a bit of a fight at school. I'm fine." Jason sighed, trying to shoo his mother away with one hand.</p>
<p> "Trini, Kimberly, oh thank God." Beverly sighed in relief as the two young women entered.</p>
<p> "What's going on here?" Kim asked, looking between Jason and his mother.</p>
<p> "Jason said he got into a fight at school. Was it that Colt Wallace kid again?" She asked, running a hand through her hair. "I should call the police on that kid. He's a bully! Poor Billy."</p>
<p> "Mom, it wasn't Colt this time, I swear." Jason rubbed his forehead. "Grid, you're so paranoid." He muttered.</p>
<p> "It was this newer kid, Lauren Shiba. She kicked his ass. Mostly because Jason was trying to be honorable and not fight her." Kimberly lied. She knew Lauren- she was a sweet girl, but very competitive and attached to her friends more than anything in the world. Well, there's one person who can top her friends… her brother, Jayden.</p>
<p> "I knew I raised him right." Beverly ruffled her son's hair. "I'm gonna get you guys some food. Are you two staying over as well?" She asked Trini and Kim.</p>
<p> "Umm… Why not?" Kim shrugged.</p>
<p> "You two can stay up in the guest bedroom while Billy and Zack stay with Jason." Beverly smiled, before entering the kitchen.</p>
<p> Kim sighed in relief once Beverly was out of earshot. Then, she had an idea. She knelt down. "Pearl, sweetie, where are you?"</p>
<p> A little blonde girl ran into the room. "Kimberly!" She giggled, running into Kim's arms.</p>
<p> "Hey, kiddo." Kim chuckled, squeezing Pearl gently. "How are you doing?"</p>
<p> "I've been a good girl! Gramma told me so!" Pearl giggled some more.</p>
<p> "That's good." Trini knelt down as well. "Have you been taking care of your brother?"</p>
<p> "Yep!" Pearl turned and hugged Trini, to which Trini hugged back.</p>
<p> "Good! Jason needs someone to keep him in line." The latina smiled and laughed a bit, before gently pulling away from Jason's little sister.</p>
<p> Pearl jumped up and down. "You guys are my bestest friends!"</p>
<p> "Hey, what am I, then?" Jason squatted down to his little sister.</p>
<p> Pearl stroked her chin for a moment, as if in thought. "My big brother!"</p>
<p> Jason chuckled softly. "Alright. I can live with that." He said.</p>
<p> Pearl nodded once, before running out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.</p>
<p> "She's a cutie." Kim chuckled as she stood up, pulling Trini with her.</p>
<p> "She is." Beverly agreed as she entered the room. "Alright, Sam gets home just before dinner, so you five can go and get the guest room ready." She gave the group a warm smile.</p>
<p> "You got it, Mrs. Scott." Kim and Trini went up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. "Do you wanna run and tell your parents you'll be staying over with me for the night?"</p>
<p> Trini sighed. "I'll be grounded until I graduate otherwise. Yeah." She groaned, but pecked Kim on the cheek. "Don't worry. We'll be in tip-top shape if Tommy shows up again."</p>
<p> "I sure as hell hope so." Kim mumbled, setting her bag down and laying back on the bed. "I hope we can break whatever spell Zedd has over her."</p>
<p> "Same here." Trini rolled on top of Kim, with their faces only a few inches apart. "Though I hope she doesn't mind us… sampling the goods, if you will."</p>
<p> Kim chuckled, before leaning up and pressing her lips against the latina's, wrapping her arms around Trini's neck.</p>
<p> They ended up missing dinner. After a makeout session, they fell asleep, Kim cuddled against Trini's back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Warrior in White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trini unlocked the door to her house, and was immediately met with her mother's bear hug.</p><p> "I was so worried! Are you okay? What happened? Did you have sex? Was Kimberly with you?" June Gomez bombarded her daughter with questions, to which Trini shook her head.</p><p> "One question at a time, please, mom." Trini muttered, rubbing an easy. "Yes, got in a fight, no, yes." She replied.</p><p> "A fight? With who?" June demanded.</p><p> "Did you win, sweetheart?" Her dad said from the couch, not looking up from his newspaper.</p><p> "I can't believe you're condoning this!" June said to her husband.</p><p> "No, I didn't win, dad. But I got a few good hits in." Trini smirked, sitting down on the couch across from her father.</p><p> "Green was never my favorite color anyways." Her dad shrugged.</p><p> "What does the color green have to do with our daughter getting into a fight?" June yelled at her husband.</p><p> "It doesn't." Trini said.</p><p> "Tranquilo!" June yelled at her daughter, causing the short girl to flinch.</p><p> "Don't yell at her." Trini's father set down his newspaper, rising to his full height. "I can tolerate you yelling at me, but the moment you yell at her, I draw the line." He sighed, sitting next to Trini. "You wanna get some food?"</p><p> Trini gave a nod as she silently began to cry.</p><p> Her father glared up at June, before standing back up and offering a hand to the Yellow Ranger. "I know a place that'll cheer you up."</p><p>-</p><p> "Thanks, dad." Trini chuckled softly, taking a bite of Chinese food.</p><p> "Just because she yells at you doesn't mean it's okay, my little bumblebee." Her dad patted her on the shoulder. "I used to be in the military, you know. There's something I'd like to teach you."</p><p> "The karate kid strikes again." Trini laughed. "Come on, dad. Just because you know that I'm a ranger doesn't mean you need to protect me. The armor does most of the work for you."</p><p> "I'm serious, Trini!" Mr. Gomez laughed. "Always mind your surroundings. If you need a weapon, pull out a goddamn stop sign for all I care."</p><p> "I might just do that." Trini nodded, finishing her plate. "I'll be sure to kick her ass next time."</p><p> "Yeah. This envious knockoff is clearly someone who knows what they're doing, but I believe in my little bumblebee."</p><p> "Float like a butterfly…" Trini began.</p><p> "Sting like a bee." Her dad finished.</p><p>-</p><p> “What was it you said? “Tommy won’t go too hard against us?” How’s that working out for us!?" Kim yelled across the street as Tommy attacked her with a dagger.</p><p> "Oh, shut up!" Trini groaned, kicking Tommy in the back and knocking her face first into the ground.</p><p> The woman in green threw her dagger at Trini, only for it to be caught by… another ranger?</p><p> Indeed, standing between Trini and Tommy, holding the latter's dagger was a ranger, wearing white armor and a gold shield not unlike Tommy's over her top half.</p><p> "Uh… thanks." Trini said, shaking her head and stepping on Tommy's ankle.</p><p> "Ow! Son of a bitch, that hurts." The Green Ranger muttered, trying to pull herself free. "Damnit, Deedee, let me off!"</p><p> "Nope." Trini smirked under her helmet.</p><p> The White Ranger stared at Tommy, before disappearing in a flash of light.</p><p> Kim pulled the coin out of Tommy's belt, causing the Native woman to demorph as Trini knocked her out.</p><p> "Let's get her to Zordon so he can find a way to reverse whatever spell Zedd's got on her." Kim said, looking up at the sun.</p><p> "Good idea." Trini nodded, wrapping Tommy's arm around her shoulders and making her way towards the mines.</p><p>-</p><p> As they entered the bridge of the ship, the mysterious White Ranger turned to face them.</p><p> "Okay, she's back." Trini mumbled as she set Tommy on the floor. "Can you get the spell off of her?"</p><p> "Yes. Luckily, she's very far away from Zedd, so this will be easy." Zordon nodded. Green light began to pulsate throughout the room as it absorbed into Tommy.</p><p> After the light faded, a few beats passed where nothing happened. As Kim turned to leave, Tommy gasped and sat up. "Dear Grid, what happened?"</p><p> "At least she already knows to swear to the Morphing Grid." Trini chuckled, before kneeling down and pulling Tommy into a tight hug. "I like you better when you're not trying to kill me."</p><p> "I like me better when I'm not trying to kill you, too, Trin." Tommy hugged back as Kim joined their embrace. "Now you guys wouldn't happen to know the son of a bitch who mind controlled me, would you?"</p><p> "Actually…" Kim trailed off, pulling away from the hug and tossing Tommy's coin to the aforementioned woman. "We do."</p><p> "Good, because I've got a dagger with his name on it." Tommy smirked, placing her coin back in her pocket. "It's time for the Power Rangers to update their roster a bit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In which the author is extremely sorry for not updating sooner</p><p>In all seriousness, I kinda lost inspiration for this fic until last night, where I had a hyperactive burst of energy and inspiration at almost 10 at night. But hey, whatever writes your fic, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>